The Last Of The Line
by Savage Amazon
Summary: AU.in a reality in which Harry saw his clan slaughtered at the age of five, he must live with the knowledge that his powers are what could save him or kill him. Read and Find out. HHr
1. Default Chapter

**THE LAST OF THE LINE**

**By:** Savage Amazon

Discaimers: Nothing's mine except the plot of the fic. Don't sue me!

**Chapter 1: Once upon a time**

"So Harry, what would you like to read tonight?" Lily said walking toward the bookshelves looking for a good bed-time story for her one year old son. "How about this? We haven't read this one yet!" She said taking a book in her hand and she headed towards her son, which gurgled in response. She moved over to the crib, took a seat in the nursery chair next to it, opened the book and began reading it:

"_Once upon a time there was a little boy…"_

Done with the bed-time story, Lily Potter—a beautiful young woman nearing her thirties, with dark auburn hair and startling green eyes, and a slim figure—closed the book and looked at her now five year old son, practically a miniature version of her husband. Dark black messy hair, high cheekbones, full rosy lips, small cute nose, pale complexion and green eyes just like her mother hidden behind his closed eyelids, the only trait taken from her mother. All in all, the boy was beautiful.

She smiled watching him in his peaceful sleep and turned to walk out the door, but, before she could do so, said door swung open with a tremendous crash against the wall. A very terrorised elder woman—Arabella Figg, the house keeper and very dear and trusted friend of the Potters with a love for cats that neared obsession—came rushing in while at the same time a resounding explosion went off from somewhere down in the first floor. "Lily, _hurry_, they're here! The Death Eaters! James is keeping them busy, you have to run!"

"What? Oh no!" She turned around, picked up the child who started to stir and looked up at his mom sleepily. "I'm sorry, darling, but we have to go!" The boy, who had awoken at the sound of the explosion, was quickly becoming scared, even more so after taking a look at his worried mother and a terrified Ms. Figg.

He could hear the noises coming from downstairs, the shouts and sounds of battle, and people running up the stairs and towards their room. "Hurry Lily!" She heard her husband call from downstairs. Lily ran to a desk near the corner of her son's room and a sound like a lock clicking open was heard at the wave of her hand. She pulled an envelope out of one of the drawers, and, turning to Ms. Figg, said: "Arabella, you come with me. If anything happens to me and my husband find my sister and give her this letter. Keep an eye on Harry!"

"But Lily…"

"There's no time to argue come on!" And with that she stepped to the side of the desk, waved her hand again, and the illusion on the wall disappeared showing a secret passage.

"Where did this wall come from?" Ms. Figg asked, somehow finding it in her to be surprised, even within the tumultuous moment that had enveloped them.

"It's always been there, but there was glamour on it so that nobody could see it or use it. Come on." She replied, her words flying out of her mouth as quickly as her legs moved her within the passage. Seeing that Arabella wasn't following, she turned to grab her and pull her through. Harry, who was being carried in his mother's arms, tightened his hold firmly around his mother's neck, shaking all the while.

He was afraid.

He didn't know what was going on, but there were people shouting on the other side of the wall that he never even knew was there and it was dark, getting darker by the second. "Shh, Harry, everything will be fine!" Lily cooed in his ears, trying to calm her scared son. They reached a dead end, and Lily, not the least bit worried, with a wave of her hand made an opening appear by removing the glamour on it, and closed it once more when they were through.

They began running wildly, yet unfortunately they ran into some Death Eaters who were guarding the perimeter, making sure no one escaped undetected. They were spotted by the cloaked men, who sprinted toward the running women, shooting incantations.

Lily kept running faster, still holding Arabella's hand and clinging to Harry, attempting refuge into the woods that isolated her home. Harry kept quite, but continued to shake insistently, he could hear the short, panting breaths that his mother took, understanding that she was tired but too scared to stop and be captured.

Her only son, the only thought that was fixed in her mind as she tried to escape in the darkness of the trees while people at her back tried to hit them down, _he_ was all that mattered. He had to have the possibility to grow, live a life and one day make a family for himself. He could not die this way, this day, not if she could help it.

There were dead bodies every few steps taken littering the ground. Some were Death Eaters, yet, mostly, were family members who fell, some fighting. Some hadn't had time to fight; the attack had been so sudden. Lily kept Harry tightly to herself, his face pushed against her heaving bosom, telling him not to look.

And then, amongst panting breaths and angered shouts, Lily let out a sharp strangled, pained gasp, and fell quiet, her feet giving out beneath her as she fell to the floor with her son still in her arms, courtesy of a slashing curse on her back.

Harry looked up at her scared, trapped underneath her, barely noticing the pain that he felt over his left eyebrow and the flow of a sticky wetness oozing slowly from it. Arabella, more terrified than ever, stopped and bent down to her. "Lily, are you o.k.?" Her tone was hysterical. Lily tried to move, to shift, to get off her poor son, but the deep cut that had been opened on her back didn't allow her to. She was so numb.

"I can't move!" Her voice was so weak, and it hurt so much to talk! "I can't move, I think the cut damaged my spinal cord!" Arabella eyes seemed to want to jump out of their sockets, and she looked at a complete loss as to what to do, so Lily told her. "Quick, take Harry and go!" She shouted as she tried again to move off her son.

"No! I..."

Lily wasn't going to listen to her whine, especially not when there were Death Eaters out to get her son! "GO!" She shouted as, with an almighty twist of her body turned so that she was lying, horribly painfully, on her back, Harry finally freed.

Death Eaters were catching up to them, and little Harry didn't understand what was going on, but his mother was hurt and he didn't know what to do. "Mummy!" He shouted as he was ripped from his mother's body. She was paling, quickly, but she smiled for her son's sake nonetheless, even as her vision began to darken at an alarming rate.

"It's ok, Harry. Take this," she told him as she took a chain with a pendant out from under her jumper. He knew it as the medallion with the family crest engraved upon it. He'd never been allowed to touch it before. "Wear this at all times, and never let anyone see it." He tried to speak but she didn't let him. "Promise, Harry!" Her tone terrified him, because it left him with no hope—for what he didn't know—so he nodded, and took the family heirloom in hand trying to stifle his sniffling sobs. She nodded in return. "Ms. Figg is going to take you some place safe!" He'd already been hoisted in the older woman's arms, and as he saw his mother's body getting further away, he shouted, with all the terror that he felt "Mummy! I wanna stay with you!" But Ms. Figg kept on running, and he was getting further and further away from her, and his fear did nothing but increase with every jolting step. Tears were freely running down his cheeks, great racking sobs shaking his small frame.

"Remember what I told you!" She shouted from a distance. She shouldn't yell! It hurt, he could see it. "And remember that I love you!" But he didn't want to remember, he wanted to be told, every hour of every day.

"I'll keep an eye on him! Goodbye Lily!" Arabella answered, but she was far away, she should turn back to make sure that she could hear, Harry thought. But she didn't. And Harry watched as his mother disappeared behind some trees that they had gone around.

Death Eaters were only a few feet away, and, after hearing their shouts, ran after them. "The boy is this way!" They yelled to others of their ranks as the trees that were blocking his mother's view disappeared. But his mother wasn't alone. There were tow Death Eaters standing over her, and even though they were out of hearing range, Harry knew by instinct what they were saying.

"It's the mother, what do we do with her?" One asked, as though not really caring at all.

"Kill her!" And Harry screamed.

Arabella continued to run holding the boy and trying to quiet him down, when a woman's scream came louder than Harry's. He began to squirm, trying to free himself from the hold that was trapping him and reach his mother once again. "Harry no!"

"Mummy!" the word was hushed, but whispered in such anguish that nearly made Ms Figg stumble.

"I'm sorry Harry, we can't go back." She said out of breath, and he heard her sniffle as well. She was now within the woods, and running was hindered by the uneven, growing earth. To the left she found a perfect place to hide and rest, where, underneath the uneven growth of an ancient oak, some dirt had fallen out, making a dark alcove where two small being such as themselves would never be seen.

"Harry," she whispered urgently to the boy. "I need you to be very quiet now, Ok! Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded and tried to stifle crying. Yelling could be heard somewhere very close to them.

They waited there, quiet and unmoving for hours, making sure that there was no one else left. And even then, she waited two more hours. They hadn't slept, as exhausted as they were, and jumped at every small sound that reached their ears. Soon enough the Death Eaters moved off, but it was not yet safe to leave, for they could still be spotted. She moved out only at the break of midday, shortly after Harry had finally fallen into a coma-like sleep, induced by all that had happened during the night, and moved on deeper into the woods.

Outside of their haven, far behind them, the Potter's clan was destroyed; it's people exterminated and some homes still in flames. The castle where, only mere hours before, little five year old Harry was sleeping after his mother read him the last bed-time story she would ever read him, had been turned to mere clusters of broken stone.

With everything they'd ever known and loved, Harry Potter and Arabella Figg went on their lonely way to their new life in search of Lily's sister and, hopefully, a good place to hide the last of the Potter line, one of the most ancient and powerful clans ever.

**AN:** If anyone wants to beat me I'd be really happy. Right now it's my sister Pearl Drop Angel, and I really would like someone else to do it for me. I promise this story isn't to long and I'll update really fast, but please beat me. If you decide to beta, make sure that you know English well enough, though. Otherwise it's pointless. My way of writing is very childish and the only reason why this story isn't like that s because my sis fixed it. Please beta. If you so choose to beta my e-mail is:


	2. A time for Remembrance

**The Last Of The Line**

**Disclaimers:** Not mine, don't sue!

**Chapter 2: A time for remembrance**

_10 years later…_

'_There were bodies all over, screams coming from all around him. He could feel his mother's shallow breaths on his neck as she ran with him in his arms. It was dark, but their surroundings were illuminated by the burning buildings._

_Then, they fell._

_He looked at his dying mother as she told him that everything would be fine and, against his will, he was lifted from her and, farther away, in the background, he could hear two voices lingering behind._

"_It's the mother. What shall we do with her?"_

"_Kill her!" He heard a feminine shrill shout of pain and found himself shouting himself….'_

He sat bolt upright, panting and sweating awakening from one of his usual nightmares. The boy was around 15, but looked much smaller. He was painfully skinny, severely malnourished. He had black, messy hair, startling green eyes, a small cute nose, full rosy lips, high cheek bones and a very slight tan. There was a strange scar on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt, a reminder of the night in which he lost everything. All in all he was beautiful!

Right on time, as though by clockwork, the door of his uncle's room opened lowdly and closed with a slam. 'Here we go!' Thought Harry bitterly. The ceiling of his bedroom—which happened to be the cupboard under the stairs—began to shake under his uncle's heavy and angry footsteps, and, a few seconds later, his door swung open, revealing a very purple faced Vernon Dursley standing in the door frame. Harry was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of his tiny cupboard to be slammed against the closest wall.

"How dare you wake up my family! We work so hard everyday to raise your sorry arse, and how do you repay us? By waking us up with your stupid nightmares! Get up and start on your chores boy, or you'll regret ever being born!" His uncle shouted at his nephew, spreading spit with every word, and let the boy slide to the floor.

This was the morning routing at 4, Privet Drive. Harry would wake up from a nightmare, his uncle would throw him out of his cupboard, insult him and send him to do his chores. It was really starting to get boring.

Harry stood up and made his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast for his family. He'd hoped that today he'd have some leftovers to eat, since he really was quite hungry. His aunt would 'forget' to feed him if he didn't finish his chores in time.

He finished cooking, put everything on the table, walked outside and started to water the yard. Shortly after, when he was done he went inside to get ready for school, clean the dishes and see if there was anything he could eat. There wasn't! This would be a week since the last time he ate, and he really felt the effects of it. He finished up and started to walk to the school. Dudley was driven to school every morning by his father on the way to work, while Harry was forced to walk all 2 miles there. He wasn't allowed in the car. The Dursleys were afraid that he'd 'pass his freakiness' to them.

Yes, that's right, freakiness. For Harry was not a normal kid. He was the last of his line. The last of the Potter family. A very ancient and renown magical clan, who had been exterminated by Voldemort, known to be the most evil wizard of their time, for the simple reason that he feared being overpowered by one of them, seeing as how much strength the clan possessed.

Harry remembered every little bit of that night, and knew that if one of those men, the Death Eaters, would somehow recognise him, he would be killed as well as everyone he knew. With that knowledge he'd become a very quiet child, not making any friends with anyone. But that could also be attributed to his cousin, Dudley, would beat up anyone who came close to him. He was very shy and subdued. He spoke only when needed, even with his neighbour, Ms. Figg, who had been with him since he was born and watched over him, keeping the promise given to his mother.

He arrived to the school entrance and raised his eye to look up at it. It looked like a prison to him. A two story, grey building with bricked walls and bars covering the windows. His cousin went to some stupid private school, highly prestigious. The only reason for which Dudley went to Smeltings was because his father went there and, thanks to Harry—who did the test for him—he got excepted. Harry had wanted to go to Hogwarts, a nice big public school in Great Whinging, where Ms Figg worked, were they taught magic to the kids who had the ability to do it, and he knew this thanks to Ms Figg, but there were some extra taxes to pay on it that the Dursleys would have never paid for him.

There were a lot of nice kids in the school, despite the way it looked and he would love to spend time talking to them or just hang out like everyone did, but the images of the dead bodies of his whole family came into his mind every time he thought about it. He became traumatised that night, he really couldn't get those images out of his head. He couldn't be normal, he wasn't normal. Ms. Figg had taught him how to control his magic and test his limits, and once he'd unleashed his full powers a few years ago she looked frightened by the amount of it. Ever since then, he knew he was abnormal.

His uncle was right, he was a freak, a waste of space and a burden. After ten years of hearing those words, Harry had started to believe them. It couldn't really be helped, if one is told repeatedly that they are worthless day after day for years, they begin to believe it. It's only natural.

He really missed life with the Potter clan. They were a lively bunch that loved to play pranks on each other or just joke around. Harry was very loved by everyone, being the only Heir of their clan and being as beautiful as he was, what else could be expected!

Life had turned down hill since that day ten years ago.

_He and Mrs Figg had hidden for a few days, moving out of their hiding spot only at night when out of the safety of the trees, to go and find another place to hide in. When they finally arrived in Privet Drive, Ms. Figg wasted no time in bringing Harry up to the door and knocking. They looked awful. The very picture of the walking dead—or diseased. They hadn't had a chance to bathe or change clothing in their haste. All in all, they were filthy and exhausted. _

_When the door opened, a skinny woman with a really high neck and horse face stood in front of them. She looked them up and down and spoke in a very rude tone: "We have nothing for you, go away!" She went ahead to close the door, but Ms. Figg stopped her. _

"_No, wait! We're not beggars!" The skinny, horse faced women looked at them again and waited for an explanation. "Are you…" Ms Figg started, taking the letter out of her pocket and reading the names on the envelope. "Ms. Petunia Dursley?" She looked at them suspiciously before nodding. Ms. Figg looked relieved and said: "My name is Arabella Figg, I'm a friend of your sister's, Lily." Petunia looked disgusted at them at the mention of her sister._

"_What are you doing here? "e don't want your kind here! Go back where you came from!" She said trying again, but failing, to close the door._

"_Please, we can't go back!"_

"_And why would that be?" She sneered at them._

"_Because everything has been destroyed!" Ms. Figg said desperately and hopelessly. Harry looked at Ms. Figg with an expression that showed a pain no kid should know and hugged her, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. Petunia looked at the boy for the first time and was first mesmerised by his beauty, then something clicked into her and she looked at him with disgust. Ms. Figg began explaining: "Our clan was attacked, everything was destroyed! We're all that's left of it!"_

_Petunia looked a little shocked, then spoke rudely to them: "And what do you want?"_

"_Lily left you this." She said handing the letter Lily had assigned her with to her. Petunia took it, ripped it open and started reading it. Her face paling._

"_No, I will not take that freak inside my house!" She shouted at the elder lady._

"_First of all, he's not a freak, and second of all… you're all that he has left! He just witnessed everyone he knew being exterminated and all you have to say is that you won't take him! You don't even know him! I know for a fact that if you give him a chance and get to know him, you'll love him as much as I love him!"_

"_I don't care!"_

"_You can't refuse! That's the last wish your sister made before dying! If you at least had some dignity, you wouldn't deny her last wish! The boy has nowhere to go! I promised her that I'd take him to you, deliver the letter and keep an eye on the boy, and I intend on fulfilling my role!"_

_At that moment a very fat man with a thick moustache driving a car parked in the driveway. He turned the car off, walked out, looked at the women and child in an unflattering way and walked to his wife. "Stay here!" She said as she grabbed her husband's wrist and dragged him inside the house, closing the door behind them._

_They heard talking from behind the door. It sounded like some kind of discussion was going on. They caught some words that sounded a lot like 'freak', 'abnormality', '..will not let poor Dudley live with that thing'. After a long time the door opened again and a purple faced Mr. Dursley walked to out, looking them up and down. He looked at the boy, then back at the woman and asked a little harshly: "This is the boy? "Ms. Figg squeezed the hand of the little boy that was shaking at the sight of the angry, ugly big man in front of him. She nodded. "Fine, we'll take him! Now leave!" He said, grabbing the boys arm tightly, dragging him in and slamming the door behind him. Just as he was closing the door the little boy turned to look to her, almost pleading her not to leave him with them._

_She found a job and managed to buy the house next to the Dursleys, thanks to the help of Dumbledore, an old friend of the Potter clan, and kept her promise, keeping an eye on the last of the line._

_Life had never been the same. He was forced to live in a cupboard, do chores and starve if he didn't finish them in time. His cousin would often beat him up with his friends, he never made friends and became very subdued. Occasionally he'd get his uncle really made and would get slapped and sent to his cupboard for days on end without food or water._

He shook his head, he shouldn't think of those things now. This was his life and he couldn't change it now. With a heavy heart he looked up when the bell rang and walked to his chemistry lab, where he would be insulted for every little thing he did wrong or for the baggy hand-me-downs he wore, they were his cousin's and looked like a tent on him. But that was not important.

He made his way to his seat at the far corner and took out his books.

**AN:** Still need a beta. I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. This is my first ever fic. Hope you like it. I would like to thank **GregtheGrimReaper** for being my very first reviewer. Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter as much as you like the first. The next will have some action. Till next time !

Savage Amazon


	3. Turning a new page

_**The last of the line**_

**_Disclaimers:_** Don't own, don't sue.

**_Chapter 3: Turning a new page_**

He was hungry, so very hungry.

He was, at the moment in forth period, History. Which was, unfortunately for him, right next to the cafeteria and he could smell everything. His stomach was growling painfully and thought he was going to pass out. He was also very tired.

The Dursleys had kept him up, telling him that, if he didn't finish cleaning the garage, that was a disaster zone, he couldn't go to sleep and he woke up early thanks to one of his nightmare.

He couldn't wait for the end of the day.

If he was lucky he could steal some food from the Dursleys, or they could feed him. If worse came to worse, he could eat the leftovers, though there weren't many chances of there being any left.

He was very tempted to summon the money that was hidden in an old pair of Uncle Vernon's socks in his cupboard, but thought better of it.

He had worked hard for that money. He had told his uncle that he was in a kind of after school club, while instead he worked in a small bookshop.

He liked it there. It was small, but worked a lot, he could read anything he wanted and it was a place where the Dursleys would never go.

He loved reading. He wasn't obsessive with it, but he enjoyed it. It was all he had growing up with his relatives. He didn't have games or friends to play with, so he read.

He was a smart kid, who could easily get straight A's but chose not to.

Mainly because, when he brought his first report card to them his uncle had closed him in the cupboard for three days without food or water, because he was smarter then Dudley. The other reason was that he didn't like the attention the teachers gave him, so he chose to get a B's average, get some questions wrong, or say that he didn't know the answer.

The bell rang and everybody made their way to the cafeteria, while he went out side in the courtyard to get some peace and quite. While standing on the steps in front of the school with a book in his hands in the cold air and his stomach growling, he kept on reminding himself of what he was planning to do with that money.

When he was finished with school, he was planning of going away from his relatives, find a nice place to live and find a good job. He was hoping that Mrs. Figg would come with him. She was all he had left. He loved her very much. She was like a Grandmother to him. She had always been there for him. He knew, though, that she loved Hogwarts and living in Privet Drive. He had never told her how the Dursleys treated him, not even that he lived in a cupboard. If he did, she would have left everything she had to get him away from them and he didn't want her to loose everything again because of him.

He loved going to her house and train his magic, seeing the cats that had become a second family to him. The cats that she had when they were in the Potter clan were either dead or living on their own. She said that it was safer not to go back again and, even though the cats were like her children, she left them to keep him safe. He owed a lot to her.

There was one cat he preferred most of all.

He had found a little kitten, pure white with amber eyes, under a tree in the park a few years ago. It was really tiny and cold, so he had brought the kitten to Mrs. Figg to take care of it. She had told him that it was his familiar and that the cat was his. Since aunt Petunia didn't like animals Mrs. Figg took care of it.

He called her Hedwig and loved her very much. She seemed to understand him and would always be with him.

The bell once again rang and he got up and went to his next class, P.E.

Unfortunately for him, today was Wednesday, a shorter day and therefore during P.E. they ran around the soccer field 4 times in ten minutes. If you didn't finish on time you had to re-do it too.

He felt too tired to and hungry, he really didn't have the strength for this.

He was doing his second lap, but he could feel himself get weaker with every step he took.

He was so tired, so hungry, so cold.

He felt himself come closer to the ground as his eyes went to the back of his head.

He woke up next on a bed. It wasn't big or really comfortable, but in comparison to his little cot in the cupboard, it was heaven.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He knew this place well, he was here once a week, basically. It was the infermery.

He tried to think of how and why he was here.

Usually he was here because someone had beaten him up. He wasn't one of those losers or anything, but the bigger kids liked to pick on him because they said that he attracted too much attention, especially from the girl population.

It wasn't like he asked for the attention or anything.

The other reason for him always being here was mainly from sports injuries. He loved sports, but wasn't very careful. Once the adrenalin went to his head all that mattered to him was the game. He did play soccer and basketball in the schools team and was really good.

But neither of these two reasons came in mind as he thought about why he was here.

He remembered being hungry, cold and tired. Something about running during P.E. and then nothing.

"Oh, your awake!" Said the nurse, who he hadn't noticed.

"Morning Ms. Jend."

"You need to learn to take care of yourself dear, I knew you were going to have problems soon!"

"What problems would that be?"

"Your weight problem! I told you thousands of times to eat more! You passed out in the middle of P.E."

'So that's what happened' He thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I have told you before, if things went on this way I was going to do something!" His eyes widened and he felt his heart sank.

"Wha-What did.."

"I called home and told them to come here right away. I have to tell them about your problems! You can't go on like this, if you don't start gaining weight, I will be forced to take you off the school's teams and make you go to a specialised hospital, being anorexic isn't good for you!"

He looked at her with fearful eyes.

She called the Dursleys! He was so dead.

Uncle Vernon was bound to be very angry! He might even go as far as beating him! He had done it before, not often and not too badly, but this was going to send him over the edge.

There was a knock on the door.

'Oh, no! Please don't let it be them, don't let it be them!' He desperately thought.

Ms. Jend opened the door. Harry's heart sank even lower.

It was the Dursleys, and they didn't look quite happy.

"Hello there, I'm Ms. Jend, the schools nurse. Could we please speak outside?" Uncle Vernon nodded, sent Harry a death glare and walked outside.

"You must be Harry's uncle, am I right sir?"

"Yes" Came the reply, he didn't sound quite happy.

"I have some concerns regarding the boy's health. He is severely underweight and I think the cause might be some eating disorder. I fear for his health, he might get very ill. His body is too weak to protect him from getting sick and he has the beginning of a flue already. I told him before that if he didn't start gaining weight I will have to call for help. I think the best solution is to send him to a specialised hospital. I know that it might cost, but I really think he needs the help."

"Very well, we'll talk to him, thank you!" Resounded aunt Petunia's fake sweet voice. "We'll be taking him home now!"

"Yes, of course. Have a nice day!" Said nurse Jend and walked in the infermery. "You can go home now, Harry."

"Tha- Thank you." He stuttered. He was shaking. He heard the whole conversation. The Dursleys sounded impassive, even understanding, that didn't sound good to him. He shakily got to his feet, picked up his worn out and ruined backpack that someone had brought in while he was unconscious and, with a heavy heart, made his way to his relatives.

He looked up to see his uncles face and noticed that it was emotionless. He walked behind them in silence, with his eyes lowered to the ground.

The ride home was so quite it scared him.

It felt like a death march, slowly walking up to the guillotine. When the arrived he closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, re-opened his eyes and slowly made his way inside the house.

Thinking that his uncle might actually kill him, he ran to his room, emptied his backpack and started to put some spare clothes in them. He took the sock with his savings and put them in as well, just as he finished his uncle opened the door to his cupboard.

He was purple in the face and shaking with rage.

He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out of the cupboard forcefully and painfully and slammed him in the wall opposite of the cupboard.

Harry hit the wall and fell to the ground. He was shaking with fear. He had never seen his uncle this mad before.

He curled up in a ball just as the first kick made impact.

His uncle was yelling at him, saying things like "Worthless freak, only brings trouble, should have left him in the streets, I'll show you to cause problems.." and it went on like that.

Vernon kept on beating his nephew. Harry was scared and in pain, he wanted it to end. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore something happened.

There was aunt Petunia shouting, uncle Vernon stopped beating him and there was an awful smell of fire. He looked up and saw that the walls of the whole house had caught fire. Uncle Vernon turned to him and yelled "You stupid freak, look at what you've done!"

Harry looked around wide eyed. He had caused this, he had once again caused people to suffer. His uncle picked him up and said: "You'll pay for this!" He opened the door to the cupboard and shoved him in before locking him in.

Harry looked around panicked. He tried the door, but it was locked. He heard the front door open and being slammed shut. He could smell the smoke that was rapidly filling up the air. The ceiling of his cupboard caught on fire.

He was going to die. He was going to go up in flames like his clan, killed by his own relatives.

He was panicking, he didn't know what to do. He had never cast such a powerful accidental magic before, and didn't know what to do to stop it.

He couldn't breath. He leaned his head against the door trying to catch his breath. The bruises left by his uncle were starting to swell and they burned under the extreme heat.

So hot, so tired, so hungry…

He fell forward as the door was swung opened. He looked up in surprise at Mrs. Figg.

"What…"

"No time to talk Harry, quickly now, we have to get out. Let's go by the back door." She said, pulling him to his feet, he quickly grabbed his bag and they went through the kitchen. He quickly opened the door and made his way out, Mrs. Figg was just following him when something in the house exploded and sent her flying forward a few feet.

He stood still, totally in shock for a few seconds. Panic started to rise in him. The last time that a women fell in front of his eyes in a similar situation was his mother, and she had died that night.

He ran to her, his face a mask of worry.

"Mrs. Figg!" He yelled.

He fell to the floor next to her. Her back was badly burned and she looked to be having trouble breathing.

She looked weakly into his eyes and smiled forcefully, to reassure him.

"It's O.K. Harry, I'll be just fine!" He sensed her magic leaving her, she was dying.

"Don't leave me!" He said weakly. Trying to hold back his tears. She was all that he had left and she was leaving too, he couldn't take it! It was too much.

The house exploded, caused by his emotions, he felt his heart break. It was all his fault too.

If he hadn't passed out in P.E., if he wasn't so underweight, if he just took the beating quietly, if….

Mrs. Figg looked into his face, noticing the black eye and bruises forming and with a worried look said while reaching her hand to touch his swollen cheek: "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at her and said: "I didn't want to upset you! You love this place, have a nice house, a good job, why ruin everything you worked so hard for after loosing everything!"

"But…"

"It's all right, I'm fine!"

"I love you like a son, you know that right?"

He nodded to her, not trusting himself to speak anymore as he was incapable of holding back his tears anymore.

They heard sirens in the distance. "Hurry Harry, you have to go!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Just….. go…" She said weakly, loosing her strength. She smiled weakly at him before closing her eyes. Harry looked at her, she wasn't moving or breathing.

He was panicking now, tears running down at an alarming rate. He shook her, lightly at first, then more violently shouting her name over and over.

He couldn't loose her, he just couldn't.

The police and fireman arrived, he looked around and found Hedwig coming towards him. She went up and tried to push him, as if saying that they needed to go. He hugged the dead body of the only family he had left, got up, picked his backpack up and ran away, Hedwig following.

They had been walking for almost a week. He had gotten some food for them with his money and were currently walking in a forest. Harry was currently carrying a sleeping Hedwig and felt like he was going to fall asleep soon too.

He was afraid of going back, his relatives were going to kill him if they found him. He had, after all, destroyed their house, ruined their life, been a burden to them for years, he didn't deserve their pity.

His bruises were still there, his uncle hadn't gone easy on him, he might have a broken rib and he was sure his ankle was sprained.

He saw a clearing up ahead. But he just didn't make it. The exhaustion took over and he fell to the ground. He saw a blurry shape come towards him. He couldn't tell what it was, but looked to be a person with a really bushy head.

He passed out right there and then.

**AN:** Hi everyone, hope you like this chapter. I wanted to thank my reviewers: GregTheGrimReaper, who could forget my first reviewer, Gallatardo83 and NL Kaos. Thank you.

I'm sorry I couldn't update sonner, but I went on a fieldtrip to Milano. We live in Abruzzo, another region and ended up taking a little small bus. We went to the BIT (Borsa Internazionale del Turismo- Internation Tourism Exchange) I remind you that I go to a tourism oriented high school. After about five hours then we went to see the Duomo and came back home. You have no idea how tiring it is to be on a small bus for 16 hours without being able to sleep 'cause the teacher wanted us to sing.

Anyway, I finally updated and I'd appreciate if you people could review.

**P.S.-** To GreTheGrimReaper, I put Hogwarts in Great Winging, because it's AU. The magical world and Muggle world live together. It doesn't necessarily mean that they like each other, but they co-exist. There for Hogwarts isn't hidden, but looks like a normal school, with the exception that it teaches magic. Hope that cleared it for you!


	4. Loneliness and Mistrust

**The last of the line**

**Disclaimers:** Not mine, don't sue

**Chapter 4: Loneliness And Mistrust **

He felt warm and comfortable, something so foreign to him. He noticed he was under a soft big bed with heavy blankets. He opened his eyes and waited until they adjusted to the light. He was in a nice cream coloured room, big as his aunt and uncle's, a nice mahogany dresser, same style of wide closet, a desk, chair and a full library on one wall. He looked to the library mesmerised. He hadn't read anything since last week, when he burned his relatives house up.

Suddenly, he felt his heart break, that night was also the night when Mrs. Figg died. She had been all he had left. What made her death worse was that she died in front of his eyes, just like his mother, just like his clan, just like everything in his life.

He had no one left. His clan was destroyed, Mrs. Figg died and his relatives never wanted him to begin with.

He had once asked his aunt if she loved him, she told her son that she loved him all the time, so why couldn't she say it to him! She answered: "How could anyone love a pebble under their shoe?"

At that time he was barely only 6 year old, he had lived with them for a few months. After hearing those words he had closed up to anyone and everyone. He had just seen his clan exterminated a few months ago, his mother dying with him in her arms, his relatives had just told him that he was unloved and his cousin and his friends had started to pick on him. At the school they went to, Dudley scared everyone away from him and picked on him every day, at the end he had learned not to get friendly, it also depended on the traumatising experience he had a couple of months prior.

So he came to the conclusion: He was alone!

But, in all of his depressing thoughts, his biggest worry was, how did he get here? Where was here? Could he trust these people?

Mrs. Figg had always warned him that the people who destroyed their clan were still around and most probably still looking for them. After all, they had seen them get away. Therefore, he never trusted strangers or adults in general.

He heard footsteps and looked up at the door. He tried to sit up, but the pain and exhaustion stopped him from moving more then an inch, so he stayed laying down.

The door opened to reveal a young girl about his age with huge bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes, slim body, small nose, full lips and a golden coloured tan. She was quite pretty.

Even though he never socialised with any girls or anyone for that matter, he did look at a few of them.

This girl though, seemed different. He could feel her magical aura and knew right away that she was a witch, a powerful one at that. He feared that she might be with some of the people looking for him.

She came in the room and stopped suddenly noticing him.

"Oh, your awake! How are you feeling?" She asked him, making her way towards him slowly to sit next to him in a seat that he hadn't noticed before.

He looked at her with a guarded expression not answering her question or uttering a word. Not because he was rude, but because he didn't trust her.

She noticed the mistrust and told him: "Not a people person I see! I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me!"

He stared at her critically without uttering a word.

"I was taking a walk last night in the woods, you know."

He stared at her, 'What's that supposed to mean?' He thought to himself before she answered his unspoken question, by continuing her speech, "I heard something move near to where I was walking and followed the noise to see what it was and got there just on time to see you collapse to the ground. I ran back to my house and called my parents, they're doctors, who brought you here and took care of you. My name's Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger."

He looked at her offered smile, she was really pretty, he thought, then mentally shook himself, 'Gat a grip of yourself, we don't even know if she's on your side or not'. He thought about what he should say to her. She had introduced herself, it was only polite to do the same, so he did.

"Harry Evans" His voice was weak and scratchy from lack of usage, he had only spoken to Hedwig for a little bit during the last week.

He had been using his mother's last name ever since his clan had been exterminated. After all his was the POTTER clan, so if he used his real last name, the people looking for him might find him, it was too risky. Mrs. Figg had made sure the Dursley followed that rule.

Of course that gave his relatives the excuse of calling him a bastard and the son of a whore. He had never believed them, he knew the truth, and, even though he had been a small kid then, he was smart enough to understand.

Hermione smiled at him again, happy that she at least new his name.

"I'll go call my mom now to come and check on you. I'll see if I can bring you something to eat." And with that she left the room.

He stayed in bed silently. He then noticed that Hedwig was nowhere to be seen and started to panic. He tried to sit up, but felt a hand on his shoulder push him back down. He looked sharply at the person holding him down, panicking.

"Shh, it's O.K., I'm miss Granger, Hermione's mom. I'm here to see how you're doing. There's no reason to be worried."

He looked dubiously at her.

Hermione was definitely a witch, he could feel her power, but her mother seemed to be a normal Muggle. Maybe Hermione was Muggleborn. "Hermione said that you're a little unwilling to talk! You're name's Harry, right?" He nodded.

"Well, lets check to see how you're doing" She said, slowly sliding the covers off the bed. He tensed, fear written across his face. She pulled the covers down to his waist and lifted slowly his shirt up showing bandages around his torso and patches here and there as well as bruises.

He stayed quiet and didn't move, nodding when she pressed a spot and asked if it hurt.

She then took out a thermometer and took his temperature. She looked at it, put her hand on his forehead and sighed. "When Hermione called us and we took you in you were in real bad shape. I can't tell how much you weigh, but I can state that your serious underweight, when was the last time you ate a normal meal?" He shrugged, not speaking.

"You also had two broken ribs, more bruises then I can count, a sprained ankle and a bad flue. You still have a high fever and it's stopping your body from healing. Where did you get those injuries? They're a bit old. Why didn't you have anyone look at them?" She asked.

He looked away. He couldn't very well tell her that he ran away and he got those bruises by his guardians. Being a doctor she would have to report any signs of child abuse and that would call for investigations and once they found the proof they needed they would start out a trial.

There were three things wrong with that.

He didn't want to go to trial

The Dursleys would know were he was, go to him and kill him

He felt he deserved it. He didn't like getting beat up, but after all the deaths and troubles he caused, he felt he deserved it.

So he didn't answer her.

"Please Harry, I need to know! Did you run away?" He looked sharply at her surprised.

"I figured as much. You had a backpack with the necessary stuff!" She exclaimed. He looked away again.

"You didn't steal the money that was in your backpack did you?" He looked at her in shock and indignation and shook his head firmly looking her in the eye daring her to accuse him of such a crime.

"O.K., that's a relief!" She said with a smile before turning serious to him once again in her interrogatory.

"Did your parents do this to you?"

Once again he looked shocked. His parents had loved him more then life itself, they would of never done something like this to him.

" Well, were are they then, I'll call 'em up and tell 'em you're O.K."

He looked pain-stricken and looked away at the question.

There was a pause, then Ms. Granger asked: "Do you have any parents Harry?" He turned to her slowly, his eyes so full of sadness and pain as he shook his head 'no', that it almost broke her heart.

"Who are your guardians then?"

He looked away from her quickly, not wanting her to find out.

"Harry, I need to know, I need to contact them and tell them where you are!" He looked at her panicking, shaking his head furiously.

"Did they do this to you?" She asked. He closed his eyes and turned away from her. Damn was she good at guessing games!

"Who are they Harry?" Still with his face turned away from her he shook his head letting her know that he was not going to tell her.

"Harry, I need to know, I need to tell the authorities!" Just like he thought, still not looking at her he signalled no. She sighed, defeated. "You don't have to tell me now. Hermione will be here soon with your lunch." She said opening the door ready to go out when she almost stepped on something.

"Oh, you have a visit!" She said smiling, and Harry felt something soft and light on his bed. He looked at it and smiled. It was Hedwig. She came up to him and coddled next to him.

"She's been waiting to see you. It's a really beautiful cat." Then she walked out. He laid there petting Hedwig, worried that Ms. Granger might look for his guardians, he hoped she wouldn't.

The door opened again, 'Didn't these people ever knock?' he thought while Hermione came in holding a tray of food. His mouth was watering and he looked longingly at the tray emanating that wonderful aroma.

She came over to him and put down the tray on a side table.

"Mom said, that it's been a while since you last ate a decent meal, so your stomach might not be able to take much. So I brought you a soup, some bread and fruit. Don't eat more then what you can or you won't be able to hold it inside." She said and went to him, helping him slowly sit up.

He felt pain go through him, but didn't show it. He couldn't show his weakness with a possible enemy.

She picked up the tray and left it on his lap sitting down on the chair next to him.

He looked at all the food in bewilderment. He had never been given so much food. He thought about how he was going to eat all this. He knew he couldn't eat much. Even when the Dursleys fed him, it was only the few leftovers they had or bread and cheese with a glass of water. So his stomach had gotten used to the little amount of food and he knew he couldn't eat more then that. He reflected on what he should eat. He decided to eat the soup, it would go to waste if he didn't eat it. The fruit could be put away and the bread used at dinner, but the soup would be thrown away.

He picked up his spoon with his mind made and tasted it.

It could have been the hunger or maybe the soup itself, but he had never eaten something so wonderful. He finished the soup and felt satisfied, he never had such a full stomach and it felt good.

"Aren't you going to eat something else?" She asked worried, he looked at her a little embarrassed. He knew that he ate very little in other people's eyes, but what could he do? He looked down at his hands ashamed, knowing very well that he wasn't a normal person.

He looked at Hedwig and noticed her starring at him. He smiled, picked up some bread and proceeded to make it into crumbs for her. She came closed to him and started eating it. At the moment he didn't have any cat food or hot dogs for her.

She was a very particular cat. She liked running in the rain, jumping in pools and puddles, liked hot dogs and pasta and all other food except fish. (**AN:** My cat, Musetta, was like that)

Hermione smiled, noticing Harry feeding his cat with an affectionate expression on his handsome face. When Hedwig was done Hermione stood up, took the tray of food and promised to be back later.

Harry looked at Hedwig and with a sad smile, he remembered that he wasn't completely alone. He at least had her and would do anything in his power to make sure that nothing would happen to her. He promised himself never to leave her.

**AN: **I appreciate the four people who reviewed so far, and would like to ask for people to review more. Thanks to GregTheGrimReaper of course, my first reviewer, even though this time someone else reviewed the last chapter before him. Thanks also to NL Kaos, Gallardo83, and my new reviewer Mimi.

To answer some questions. LN Kaos, the nurse doesn't suspect anything because, Harry's uncle doesn't beat him often or too badly, and if she asked questions he would tell her that he got into a fight with his cousin or some of the kids at school, after all, they do pick on him a lot. Therefore she didn't suspect anything.

To point out something, I love cats and I used to have five before going to the U.S, The mother, Musetta, was like what I described Hedwig as. Loves swimming in pools and running in the rain, loved hot dogs and ate anything but fish. One thing I didn't say, because I didn't want to make Hedwig too similar was that Musetta was afraid of birds. We had a cage with two small birds and we put her in front of it to see her reaction. I swear, I never saw her run faster. On the other hand, her little four kittens were somewhat more normal. They loved to sit on our shoulder and watch cartoons with us, they were beautiful and funny, I loved them.

Anyway, back to the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I didn't disappoint you. I know I'm going a little fast with it, but I planned it to be this way. I wanted it to be short, I had planned 7 chapters, longer then these of course, but it's coming out differently and it will slow down a little. Well, tell me what you think.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating.

Savage Amazon


	5. Meeting a new face

**THE LAST OF THE LINE**

**By: **Savage Amazon

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue

**Chapter 5**:**Meeting**** a new face**

A few days passed by and Harry had started to talk a little. He never revealed anything about himself, but would talk a little with the family that was looking after him. They were really nice people and helped him a lot. He was still eating only soup. Mr. Granger, who he met the day after he woke up, sinse he was at work during that time, had told him that it would take quite a while to get his stomach to eat solid foods, let alone a normal amount, considering his weight.

He spent most of his waking moments reading the books in the library or talking to their daughter, Hermione, who he found out was quite smart and could talk to her about serious things that most teenagers his age wouldn't understand, thanks to her maturity.

He was slowly regaining his health. His fever was slowly, but surely going down and his bruises were disappearing. His broken bones would take a lot of time to heal, but it didn't really matter. He spent a lot of time resting, he was very tired and sick, after all.

He was still bed ridden, but Mrs. Granger had let Hermione take him outside a few times to breath a little fresh air, he really appreciated it.

Hedwig was always by his side, constantly reminding him that he wasn't alone.

His nightmares were always there and the Grangers had tried to get him to talk about them. They thought it might help him talking about it, but he knew he couldn't tell them. No one was supposed to know who he was, therefore he couldn't tell them what happened to him and happened in his dreams.

After getting to know the Grangers well he decided that they weren't really dangerous and that Hermione was in fact, a Muggleborn. He had decided to confront her and see if she wanted to learn a few things, so that she could control her powers.

So one day he got the courage and when she walked in to spent some time keeping him company he turned to her and started asking: "Has it ever happened to you that when you're upset or angry something weird, unexplainable happens?"

She looked startled by the question. She reflected on it and then, blushing, she nodded.

He continued.

"Have you ever wondered how these things happened?"

Again she nodded.

"I can tell you how it happens, but I'm afraid that you'd freak out or something, so I want you to promise me not to scream or anything, O.K.?"

She looked at him questioningly and then nodded.

He took a deep breath, let it out, raised his arm and conjured a small flame on the palm of his hand.

She gasped in surprise and looked at him.

"How did you do that?"

He looked at her, a small smile on his lips and said: "Magic!"

She looked at him suspiciously and said: "And you think I can do that? All wizards come from a long line of wizarding families, as you can see my family isn't magical!"

"Not all wizards come from Wizarding families. Some come from completely Muggle families and are called Muggleborn. My mother was one."

"How is that possible?"

"Wizards and witches are born with magic in them, sometimes they absorb some of the magic powers and talents from their parents, however it can happen that a person is naturally born with these powers and sometimes these people, Muggle-borns, might even be more powerful then normal wizards and witches. I can sense your magical aura and believe me, you are quite the strong witch!"

She blushed and said: "So, I'm what you call a Muggleborn?"

"Yes!"

"Are they rare?"

"Not really, but they're not a lot. Half-bloods are quite common though."

"Half-bloods?"

"Yeah, you know, wizards that come from one magical parent and one muggle parent, or like me, my father was a full blooded wizard, while my mother was Muggleborn."

"So your saying that I can do what you just did?"

"With time and practice; yes, you could. If you'd like, I can help you learn. Magic needs to be trained or it might eat you up from the inside. You have to use it every once in a while too, or it'll try and force itself out, and it might cause damage. For example, it might cause something to blow up."

"If you wouldn't mind teaching me, I would love to learn!" She exclaimed, half scared of what might happened if she didn't learn to control it and half excited to learn something new.

He smiled at her and proceeded to teach her small things.

They spent another few days practicing magic and having some nice chats about books they read and so on, until one day it happened.

He had been careless.

When they were outside she would ask him to show her some more powerful magic and he did. She would try to imitate him in doing so and sometimes succeed. But he didn't count on people to recognise his magical signature.

He had been allowed to get up and eat at the dinner table with the Grangers, like one happy family. Something he forgot how it felt, and it felt good to be wanted.

At the Dursleys he was forced to eat standing up, on the floor or in his cupboard. He wasn't allowed near the dining table unless it was to set up, give them their food, or clean it up.

Now he was sitting down at their dinner table, having a nicely done roast chicken and green salad. He was quite enjoying himself.

That was, until he felt something inside him, warning him of upcoming danger.

He stood up abruptly, everyone looked at him worried. He looked at them with an expression akin to panic and he said: " Everyone, get out!"

They looked at him strangely. Mr. Granger was the one to ask their questions: "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I know something's going to happen! Please get out!"

They looked at his terrified expression and got up heading for the back door, just in case.

That was, until it blew open and Mr. Granger, who was leading them, got sent to the floor with the door slamming on him.

Ms. Granger and Hermione screamed and covered their faces from flying peices of wood and other debris.

When the dust finally cleared, Mr. Granger managed to bring himself to his feet and they all stared at the door.

They heard the front door blast open too at the other side of the house.

From the back door, or what was left of it, came in view a group of masked men wearing robes.

Upon seeing them, Harry felt something that overwhelmed panic inside him and looked at the family that he had just involved in his fight.

He cursed himself for being so stupid. He had promised himself not t get too close to other people for fear of what would happen to them and now, this family was in this mass all because of him, and they would probably end up dead.

The Death Eaters that came in from the front door split up, some searching the house for anybody else who was missing or hiding, others instead blocked all the exits and encircled them.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and walked up to Harry, who was slowly backing up on the wall, too afraid to do or say anything.

All that was running through his head were the memories from that night, the night where he and Ms. Figg had lost everything.

Once he hit the wall, he tried to make himself as small as he could.

The Death Eater came face to face with the trembling boy who was staring frightened at the floor, trying not to make eye contact.

Everyone was staring at the scene before them, the Grangers wondering what was going on, the Death Eaters hoping they had finally found who they were looking for.

The Death Eater who was right up to Harry grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to stare at him in the face.

Harry saw a pair of pure black eyes full of hate and glee staring at him.

The man reached his other hand up and pulled his mask off and hood down.

Under that hood stood a man with a crooked hooked nose, greasy black hair and oily skin. He would have been disgusted if it wasn't for the fact that he was too terrified to do anything.

The man sneered, pulled his hands in his shirt and pulled out the medallion his mother had given him before dying. Harry quickly tried to pull his hands off the last thing he had of his mother. The man after examining it let it go and laughed.

"Well, well, well. After all these years, we have finally managed to trek you down!" I wonder how you managed to hide for so long. But, you probably don't remember me, do you Potter?"

Harry looked frightened at him, but didn't utter a word.

"I have to say, for as much as I hated your father, he really did look beautiful. After all you took after him in looks. I think that maybe, once the Dark Lord sees you, he might not want to kill you after all. He might want to keep you. I would!" He said, and he pressed himself against the boy.

Harry let out a strangled and startled noise and tried to wiggle out of the man's grip.

The man backhanded him and he stayed still, afraid of another blow.

"Take your hands off of him this moment!" Mr. Granger nearly yelled, outraged.

Harry was only a kid, and this man was telling him that he'd do something as disgusting as touch him in a way that someone his age shouldn't be, and then the man goes as far as to hit him!

The Death Eater turned around and sneered at the man. "Shut up you Muggle! You haven't the right or the power to get involved!"

Mr. Granger looked outraged and with courage he didn't know he possessed said: "I have all the right to! He's only a boy! What could you possibly want from him?"

"You mean you don't know? You take someone in your house not even knowing who he is or what he is? What a stupid thing to do! Figures that Muggles would be so stupid." He sneered again.

"This boy is the last of the Potter clan that the Dark Lord exterminated 10 years ago. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about!" He said looking at them.

They paled and looked at him, Harry was looking at the ground.

"I feel sorry that you will die for your stupidity, but you really deserve it." He turned to the other Death Eaters and said: "Kill them!"

Those words struck Harry hard.

He remembered a voice very similar to the man's saying the same thing about his mother. He looked up in shock and whispered: "You killed her!"

The man looked at him and while smiling cruelly said: "Are you referring to your mother? Yes, I did. Too bad, she was quite pretty, but she would have died in any case, I just made it quicker, maybe not less painful, but quicker."

He looked at the man with outraged anger.

Him, he was the one who'd killed his mother. He was the one that made him hear that high pitched scream every night.

He felt something inside him, something akin to rage. Before he knew what was going on, he threw his arms out and something like to a gust of wind came from his palm and shot the Death Eater against the opposite wall.

Knowing that he had to save the people he involved he turned to the Death Eaters, closed his eyes concentrating and with all his power, made a magical explosion.

The Death Eaters went flying and stopping only when they hit something, like the wall or something.

Not stopping to think he grabbed Mrs. Grangers hand and dragged her to the now nonexistent back door yelling to the other two to follow him and to hurry.

They ran outside, where they found more Death Eaters keeping guard.

Harry concentrated and started to throw hexes at them, avoiding some sent to him, while he kept a shield over the Grangers.

Hermione was following suit, shooting the few hexes she managed to learn from Harry in these few days.

They kept on running in the woods, Death Eaters at their tails.

This scene brought so many memories to Harry that he wished he could forget. He was having a hard time concentrating while trying to suppress the unwanted memories, but it wasn't easy and soon he lost concentration on the shield.

A particular strong curse destroyed the shield and they fell to the ground from the force of the hit.

Getting up, curses were flying at them, and soon enough a strong spell hit Mr and Ms Granger simultaneously. They fell to the ground screaming.

Harry felt his blood freeze. 'This isn't happening!' Was all that ran through his head.

The Grangers were badly injured and the Death Eaters were catching up on them.

Harry bent to the ground and tried to help them up.

Mr. Granger pushed him away and said to him: "We're injured and we're old, we'd just slow you down, take our daughter and go."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Harry said. Hermione was frozen to the spot, too shocked and scared to do anything.

"You have to, otherwise we're all going to die! At least save yourselves. We'll keep them occupied and give you time to run!"

Harry looked ready to argue, but Ms. Granger said: "Please, I'm not afraid of dying, but I would be terribly upset in the after life if you two died because we slowed you down."

This time it was Hermione, who knocked herself out of her shock, that was about to say something, but Ms. Granger beat her to it.

"You don't have much time! Go!"

Hermione looked at them with tear filled eyes as Harry turned his back on them, grabbed Hermione's hand and started to drag her away.

They ran and ran, not even stopping when they heard screams behind them or when Hedwig popped out of nowhere and followed them. They ran and ran for hours.

They soon got out of the forest and headed for the city that was in front of them.

They hid in a house ready to be demolished, and rested. They didn't have any money, his bag was at the Grangers home and he didn't want to go back there.

They had been quiet for a while, until Hermione said: "What's going on? Why were they looking for you?"

Harry looked at her, eyes filled with such pain it nearly broke her heart.

He took a shuddering breath and told her everything.

"When I was five, my clan, The Potter clan, got attacked by Death Eaters. Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was afraid that we might overthrow him. You see, my clan was very important and well known, not only thanks to our ancient line of wizards or world wide spread contacts, but also from our powers. We were a very powerful clan and He saw us as a threat. I saw my clan exterminated that night. My mother died in front of me, just like your parents. Ms. Figg, our house keeper, took me to my mother's Muggle sister and stayed to watch over me. She did, and I lived there for the last ten years, until something happened and I had to run away."

She looked up at his tear stained face and said: "What happened?"

He looked at her, he didn't want anyone to know, but he owed her this much. After all, he just ruined her life and got her parents killed.

"I think you know by now that my relatives didn't treat me that well." He said, and she nodded.

"I passed out during P.E. and the nurse called my relatives to tell them about my eating disorder. They weren't so happy, so when they took me home. You can imagine what happened. I couldn't stand it anymore and, unwillingly, I set the house on fire. I didn't mean to do it. My uncle was livid and locked me in my cupboard while he ran to safety. Ms. Figg came and saved me, but died in an explosion. I ran as far away as possible from there, afraid of my uncle and ended up here."

They were silent for a second, then Hermione asked: "What was that necklace that you're wearing? Why would they look for you? You're just a boy, you're not a threat to them!"

He looked up at her and stared at her for a moment then started to explain: "This pendent is an heirloom passed down from generation to generation through my family. The reason why they're looking for me is because I'm the Last of the Potter line and because I was their Heir.

"In every generation there is one child who is chosen to run the village. That child is chosen because of the power they hold and for the future they might have. The current heir can sense which child will take his place and he knows what the child will be capable of. Only the most powerful child is chosen."

"But, you were only a child, how could they possibly know how powerful you'd be?"

"We hold the same magical powers as we do when we are born, it's just a matter of training it. When we're children our powers are raw and harder to control, which makes them easier to sense. It isn't that hard to know or sense one's magical aura. So I was chosen to be their Heir from birth."

She looked at him in awe.

They went on discussing things for a while, trying not to think of the recent events of the night before.

The next day they left the town and started a long journey to go some place far and safe for them.

After four days of walking they found a nice place to rest in a small unkept field and went to sleep.

They weren't aware of the presence of another person near them. Said man wore ruined and shabby robes, had brown hair mixed with white and had amber almost wolfish eyes.

This man sighed in relief upon seeing them and said to himself: "I found them!"

**AN:** I know, I said I'd update quite fast and then it's a few months late. I had a fieldtrip to France for school. It's an exchange student program where we go to some French kid's house for a week and go to school with them, then they come over to us. After that was the end of school and all hell brakes loose for everyone who needs to bring their grades up. I managed to get my diploma with a 3.5 average and in the end of April I got my driving license (you get it at 18 minimum here and you have to go to a special school, pay lots of money and so on, it isn't a high school subject like in America). After that work picked up and even though it was June it was still snowing here. Now it's tourism season and I work at my parents hotel, so I'm pretty busy. i also managed to lose my disk with the story so I had to download it from the internet and so on.

I wanted to type this chapter yesterday, but I was afraid of going inside for fear of the aftershock. We had an earthquake that expended over a 40 km range and it was quite strong. No one was hurt though so we're all fine.

Thanks to my reviewers: GregTheGrimReaper, NL Kaos, Red Venom (love the name), Katie101, IttyBittyEvilRingOfDoom, Harrie, DevilaireMShadi, Rina-Riku and Gato-sama.

Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long !


End file.
